For this P01 to fulfill its goal to significantly impact critical barriers to progress in the field of chronic pain and disability, it needs strong organization and cohesiveness. The Administrative Core will coordinate the activities of the P01 among 12 investigators across 2 institutions through interaction with the P01 leadership structure. The mission of the Administrative Core is to facilitate and assure the application of high quality standards throughout the P01, to track progress and provide a structure for resource allocation, and to provide a mechanism for resolving problems and assuring integration. We will apply innovative approaches, including documentation of a priori experimental design, assumptions, and data analysis for all preclinical Projects, akin to trial registration in the clinical realm, application of REDCap databases to all preclinical and clinical Projects to allow timely, automated reporting of progress, and application of a newly created variant of StatReviewer to scan manuscripts prior to submission for key elements of transparent reporting requirements. The Administrative Core will serve the following primary aims and functions: Aim 1: Facilitate day to day activities, internal quality control, and review of progress The Administrative Core will coordinate resource sharing, including major equipment, animal husbandry, and surgical facilities within the Pain Mechanisms Laboratory. It will establish a REDCap database for all preclinical and clinical activities and generate monthly automated reports. Finally, it will establish the equivalent of trial registration for preclinical studies. Aim 2: Identify and address needs for changes in course or conflict resolution The Administrative Core will provide resources and structure for decision making regarding the two main reasons for course correction ? technical / interpretation stumbling blocks and new knowledge from inside or outside the P01, through review of automated reports and regular meetings, an interactive review of new publications, and advisory and scientific symposia. The Administrative Core will coordinate meetings of the P01 leadership structure to prevent and resolve conflicts. Aim 3: Coordinate dissemination of concepts developed uniquely by the P01 The Administrative Core will facilitate integration and impact of the synergy provided by the P01 through regular discussions of publication and presentation strategies and through internal review of these products prior to release, including scanning for transparent reporting requirements. It will also coordinate presentation of P01 research and progress to the External Advisory Committee and organize an annual symposium.